Myri Kukiyona
Myri is a girl who makes a living in Kagusutchi, being looked after by a man named Lazarith. She's earned their watch having a unique affinity for an unidentified type of divine magic. She's a central heorine of Control Sequence as she ends up becoming an unwilling traveling partner to Nex when he forces her to leave for her own safety. Information Character Info Myri was a young girl who was taken in by a family after hers was said to have passed away in the Third War of Armagus. She was raised in a small part of Wadatsumi by them until she was taken in by Lazarith. Lazarith lived in Kagusutchi and was known as one of the most brave and strong in the world government of the NOS and was extremely protective over her. Myri went to the academy and met several people in it including Yumiko Nanaya and Mysteria. Ayosei also attended the academy, however she left and joined the LSZ. She became friends with most of them aside Mysteria who was always a bit distant from others for awhile and busy with improving her combat prowess. Myri grew to love Sequence and everything about it while avoiding certain people Lazarith spoke of, and she came to wanting to join for herself. She never knew much about her original parents, and wants to know more about them someday. She desires to speak with several people such as those residing in LSZ to hopefully learn more about her family. Her wish goes southside when Nex arrives to her home and forces her to leave it all behind if she ever wants to know the truth. Myri maintains good relations with most of the cast because of her friendly nature. She is opposite of her traveling partner Nex in every word, and like Reiga prefers not to fight and would rather see the world at peace. Plot info Control Sequence Season 1 Myri first was mentioned in the Pilot episode by Legna Alucard however her first official appearance wasn't until Episode 3 where she'd left with Yumiko after witnessing the exibitation match between the Azure Prodigy and their Brigadier. Myri was planning to join Yumiko in the NOS after their trial classes and time in the academy, and she mentioned she was going to tell Lazarith of the news. Apparently there would be a special initiation for her similar to what Reiga himself received because of his father, even though Reiga had only been in the NOS for a short time compared to most. Myri then splits off after Yumiko heads home and she decides to speak with Reiga for herself. Meeting him face to face to congratulate him on his victory, she learned that Reiga didn't exactly enjoy fighting to begin with, he only did it to impress his father and to be in good image for the NOS. The two share their common thoughts on a peaceful world, until Mysteria arrives and tells Myri to head back home. Episode 4 marked her first encounter with Nex and cuts into Episode 5 when Nex arrived and told her that she had to leave, before Sequence made the power of her soul their own. Confused Myri demands Nex to explain himself over a long argument, resulting in Nex revealing that everything she'd believed about her life could be false along with the fact that the NOS likely never had any intention of telling Myri about her power. With Nex refusing to even let her speak to Lazarith to tell her the truth himself, she's forced to go with him. Myri ends up fainting along the way as she feels pain in her head approaching Rau's residence. Myri remains unconscious for sometime, waking up to a mid battle taking place between Nex and the General of the NOS Yami Akuhei himself. After he ensures Nex was incapitated, she's brought to Akuhei by Mysteria. Feeling the source of the pain that caused her to faint from this man, and is nearly caught until Legna intervenes to get both her and Nex away. Myri then demands that Nex let her go back home, and calls Nex "stupid" for fighting Akuhei. Something Nex doesn't take to well, and the two break into an argument where Myri yells out that it was his fault for all of this. Shortly after that time does Byakai Torayuki appear and end the episode with his surprise to Rau being killed. Myri is set to appear in Episode 7 alongside Nex and Byakai. Appearance Myri is a young women with a semi thin body and small chest, she has a light complexion to her, but is actually secretly wants to be stronger and more capable, her image tends to give that idea. She has long and waved out sapphire hair with her bangs pulled away from her eyes hanging to the side abit. She has unique two tone eyes of gold and blue and is usually smiling. For her attire she sticks to a blue and black and white theme, having a semi long and thin sleeveless blouse which is black with blue highlights. She wears a pair of long black gloves with popped cuffs and a blue decorative pattern, and she wears a set of black thin pants held up by a belt. Her shoes are black boots with a blue tip. Myri wears a small tiara like object on her head within her hair, with a blue gem that shines like a star inside that her parents gave to her. Powers and Abilities Myri is known to be able to utilize a power within her soul, though what that is has yet to be said nor is it known if it can be used as a weapon or if its simply for support. Appearances in Control Sequence *Episode 1: Begin Sequence, Breakout Black - Mentioned *Episode 2: Seeking Innocence, Sequence's Prodigy - Cameo *Episode 3: Foreshadowing Horizons - Official appearance *Episode 4: The Colder Side of Choice, Purity and Sin *Episode 5: Nestled Hope, Catch 22 *Episode 6: Advent Hatred, Agencies at War Navigation Category:Playable Character Category:Female Character Category:Protagonist Category:ZeroXEbony's Character Category:Control Sequence Character